


Schnee im September

by candream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der erste Schnee des Jahres!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schnee im September

**Author's Note:**

> kein Beta-Reader
> 
> WARNINGS: fluff, Schnee (*LOL*)

"Wanda?" flüsterte Pietro und stupste Wanda vorsichtig an. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und schaute Pietro müde an. Er lächelte sie an. "Sieh' mal," sagte er und nickte in Richtung Fenster. Sie rieb sich kurz die Augen und schaute dann zum Fenster. Ihre Augen fingen an zu leuchten und sie drückte Pietro kurz.

Dann sprang sie einfach auf und wollte gerade aus ihrem Zimmer rennen, als sie von Pietro aufgehalten wurde. "Zieh' Dir wenigstens Deine Schuhe an," sagte er lachend und griff nach seinen Schuhen, um sie sich anzuziehen. Wanda griff ebenfalls zu ihren Schuhen, schlüfte hinein, öffnete dann die Tür und rannte dann aufgeregt die Treppe runter. Sie nahm die letzten Stufen mit einem Sprung, riss die Haustür auf und sprang dann hinaus - in den Schnee.

Pietro folgte ihr. Er blieb' kurz an der Haustür stehen, um Wanda dabei zuzusehen, wie sie aufgeregt im Schnee herum lief und schloss dann die Tür.


End file.
